The Hero's Journey
by JacobTheDraconicSpartan
Summary: An original story of hero who goes on a journey. One-shot.


_**The Hero's Journey**_

This is about a person who went out on a journey to find out who and what he was. He lived in a village of humans and monsters. He knew he was different from everyone else but didn't know why or how he was different. So one day he left his home and friends taking his only belongings with him, clothes, food, a sword and a small amulet both of which were discovered on and next to him when he was found outside the village as an infant. And so he left without telling anyone where he was going.

He traveled through the forest where mindless monstrous creatures that eat anything alive or dead lived, a place that he was told never to enter alone. There he met creatures he never knew existed. From terrifying to innocent, yet merciless, creatures that knew what he was - a threat to their kind, so they tempted him and tried to kill him in a group but never succeeded. They even sent out other mindless monsters to kill him but even they couldn't kill him. Close they came but never close enough.

In search of his identity of who he really was. He met new friends, others who were looking for who they, themselves, were. They fought side by side against the monsters that wished to destroy them. Together they reached a tower said to have books and scrolls of generations form long ago to the present. There in the tower they faced guardians that protected the books and scrolls.

The heroes defeated each guardian by knocking the weapons out their hands. They reached the top of the tower and found a man sitting at a desk writing in a book. The man said they were welcome to look though the scrolls and books to find their lineages. And so the heroes looked though the scrolls and books until they found their names in a book that read "The Lineages of The Great Wyrms", there they found out who their birth parents where and why they became orphans, they were Dragonborns. They left the tower and the guardians that blocked their way when the heroes where coming up the stairs stood oddly by, letting them pass without fighting.

Together they traveled back to the hero's home, his village. Along the way he met his friends and his adopted brothers and sisters from the village. They told him and his new friends that the day after he left in secrecy, that the whole village formed search parties to look for him. So the hero began to tell his story of why he left in the first place to his friends from the village, he told them how the monsters in the forest wanted to destroy him, how he met up with his new friends fighting against a monster sent to kill him, how they went to the ancient tower that held their lineages in scrolls and books, and how he and his new friends found out who and what they were, Dragonborns. So the hero and his friends from the village with his new friends set out to head back home.

Together, the hero with his old and new friends, fought against the monsters that wanted to destroy him and his friends. Alone he was strong, but together with his new and old friends, they were incurably powerful to drive back the mindless monsters that were sent out to destroy the hero and his friends. Together as one, they came back home to the village, and a celebration was order to welcome their wayward son of the village back and his new friends that became the villagers' new sons and daughters of the village. Together the hero and his new friends told their adventure of how they left their homes, how they ended up meeting each other, of how they found their lineages in the ancient tower that held books and scrolls of every race and their decedents, of how they fought their way back to the village. And so the hero and his friends and family settled down and began to have children of their own, and told them about their ancestors, of how their parents discovered their origins, and to never give up on yourself even if it looks like the end there is always another way.

THE END

By; Jacob Lynden Bailey


End file.
